The present invention relates in general to a video song accompaniment apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed to a multi-player video song accompaniment apparatus having the effect of multiple video song accompaniment apparatus operating concurrently.
A video song accompaniment apparatus, sometimes referred to as "CD-OK," is used in karaoke houses (i.e., commercial singing rooms) or the like, in which one apparatus is individually installed in each room. In the case of a conventional video song accompaniment apparatus, since one apparatus is required for each room of the karaoke house, installation of such multiple apparatus can and will be quite expensive. This presents one problem of the conventional apparatus.
As is generally known, each video song accompaniment apparatus uses one disk unit. As shown in FIG. 1, the disc for a CD-OK includes a table of contents (TOC) area 1 for indexing information recorded on the disc, a video directory area 2a, an accompaniment, text, and sub-title directory area 2b, a video area 3a, and an accompaniment, text, and sub-title area 3b. When the video song accompaniment apparatus plays a disc, the apparatus reproduces still images along with the accompaniment, text, and sub-title.
The recording area of a conventional CD-OK disc is substantially divided into two portions, an area for video information and one for the accompaniment, text, and sub-title information, with each disc containing about 2000-3000 songs.